Gabriel
Gabriel (ガブリエル Gaburieru)' '''is a first generation Archangel from Ente Isla who commands the lower ranking angels. He descends from Heaven in order to reclaim the fragments of "Yesod" after Sariel fails to take the Sacred Sword from Emilia. His weapon of choice is the secret sword Durandall. Background One of the highest authorities of Heaven, Gabriel was a guardian of the Tree of Life. Most of his past is shrouded in mystery, but he is well-acquainted with Lucifer and Sariel. Being the guardian of Yesod, he was tasked in protecting the Sephirot, until Lailah took the fruit and split it in many pieces. In order to not become a fallen angel, Gabriel spent many years collecting the Yesod fragments, his search eventually led him to Japan on Earth, where two shards remain in the hands of the Demon King and the Hero. Story Gabriel picked up the signal of Alas=Ramus inside the Demon Castle, after the Demon King and Hero had disappeared from Ente Isla. But when he arrived at the abandoned fortress, the signal had disappeared. The traces left behind led him and his soldiers to the Demon Fortress in Sazauka. Unfortunately for them, Alas=Ramus was at the Tokyo Egg Amusement park with the Hero and Demon King, so he had no choice but to wait, while keeping Luficer and Suzuno hostage. When the young family finally returned, Gabriel, acting as if nothing unusual happened, gently requested the two to return Alas=Ramus to him. Maou and Emi immediately refused, resulting in Gabriel trying to use force to get the girl, but that didn't go as planned when Chiho appeared and begged Gabriel to leave them alone. Moved, by the high school girl's tears, he decided to give them another day and left the fortress after comically falling down the stairs, along with his soldiers. Gabriel returned early in the morning to the Demon Fortress, but because everyone was still asleep he decided to wait for Maou and Emi to wake up. The Hero was the first to wake up, being the one who did have some sleep the last couple of days. It took her a few minutes to notice the Archangel in the six-tatami floor apartment. Gabriel tries to calm her and negotiate with her, but Emi retaliates and threatens Gabriel, waking up Maou and Alas=Ramus in the progress. Having nothing else to resort to, Gabriel attacks the Demon King, who had no means of fighting back due to his lack of magic. Enraged by seeing her father being attacked, Alas=Ramus slams into Gabriel, sending the man flying and begins to fight him. Emilia quickly joins the battle, but is struggling, due to their difference in strength. In order for her 'mama' to win, Alas=Ramus decided to merge with the sword, by literally eating the weapon and taking its place. With her new found strength, Emilia defeats Gabriel who has no choice but to retreat for the time being. Personality Noted by many to be irritating, Gabriel has a habit of bothering those around him whenever he is present. He is mostly aloof and prefers to evade any battles if possible, believing that he is not some villain, his actions showing otherwise of course. He also tends to be clumsy, as he cut his own shoulder with his sword Durandall during his fight with Emilia. Appearance Unlike Lucifer and Sariel, Gabriel is described as tall and muscular. He is a large man with light hair and red eyes. He always wears t-shirts with I Love LA in katakana and romanji on the front and a Greek toga over it. Powers and Abilities Celestial Force *'Flight:' With the help of his wings he is able to fly at a certain speed *'Sleep Magic:' He talked about not having put Urushihara, Suzuno and Ashiya to sleep, indicating that he can do so if he desires *'Gate Creation:' He can open gates between worlds using his magic *'Fake:' He can create fakes of himself to fight in his place against his opponents Physical Abilities *'Immense Speed:''' He got behind Emi before she could react and dodged her various sword attacks during their first fight Durandal It was built to last and be capable of slicing and dicing through anything. It managed to cut Better Half in half. Once the Sacred Sword – Better Half merged with Alas=Ramus; the sword cut a part of Durandal with no problem. Trivia * Due to his odd dressing style he's been referred as Greek guy by a certain person. * Lucifer regards him as a 3rd rate NEET. * He is one of the sloppiest Angels, which shows due to the fact that his heavenly troops are very poorly trained and equipped. *His previous occupation was the Head of Security for the research facility managed by Ignora. *When he talks he has a habit of saying mm-kay Navigation Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Angel Category:Male Category:Needs Help Category:Archangel